


Where We Belong

by arisadraconis



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angsty-ish?, But trust me it'll be pure fluff in the end, Childhood Friends, Countdown to Baekho’s Birthday!, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, thank you SO MUCH for the kudos!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Jonghyun and Dongho are childhood friends but they seemed to be drifting apart because of the new kid named Hwang Minhyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/?, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> This is my first writing without getting beta read, so I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes for English isn’t my first language.
> 
> I love you ❤️  
> Please enjoy!

* * *

  
Jonghyun had felt a distance ever since the new kid joined in their class a month ago.

Jonghyun and Dongho were inseparable from when they were kids. Being neighbours and always attached together whenever their family plan anywhere for holidays, they were childhood friends.

This is the first time Jonghyun ever felt this way though, and all because the new kid named Hwang Minhyun joined into their groups of friends’ circle.

Dongho now sits next to Minhyun and acts like he was his childhood friend by being all close to each other and giving all sorts of reactions to anything that they would talk about. As if they are in their own universe that no one can enter.

But Jonghyun didn’t say or act anything towards this. He just sulked in between Aron and Minki who noticed the change of his behaviour ever since Dongho got closer to Minhyun.

Jonghyun knew that even though he didn’t say it out loud or showed it. He was in love with Dongho. But he also knew that Dongho didn't realise it. Or also he thought.

Aron and Minki knew though, because they were the only two other people Jonghyun would come to talk about and complain about Dongho to.

It was cute at first until they had enough and kept on bothering Jonghyun to confess to his man though Jonghyun kept on refusing because he wanted Dongho to realise it first.

Now, the situation is worsened. Not only Dongho was no longer next to him, but he also thought that Dongho might actually like Minhyun more.

With this thought in his head, he completely ignored Dongho for the whole day. Dongho was of course confused at first, as to what could make his childhood friend be so immersed. He knew that the both of them haven’t been talking that much lately but at least they would exchange greetings on the way and reacted to whatever their group of friends were talking about as well.

A week had passed and their group now seemed like it had been split into two groups. Aron, Minki and Jonghyun on one side while Dongho and Minhyun on the other side.

Jonghyun wondered what had happened that made them be separated like this. He started eating and sleeping less because there were too many thoughts in his head of why this was happening.

One day Jonghyun didn’t come to school because he was sick, due to fatigue.

Dongho was all over Aron and Minki trying to find out what made his friend like this but even they didn’t know and couldn’t answer.

Dongho decided to skip the rest of his classes and head towards Jonghyun’s house. He had never felt so uneasy before when Jonghyun had fallen sick because he was always the first person to know how he was feeling.

Dongho also had actually felt a bit of distance between him and Jonghyun as well these days. He realised that Jonghyun would flop down between Aron and Minki on their breaks going nowhere close to Dongho would sit.

Soon enough Dongho arrived in front of Jonghyun’s house. He pressed the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

Jonghyun’s mum came and opened the door for him. A surprised look appeared as if she never expected to see Dongho on her doorstep.

‘Ah, Dongho-ya, I don’t think it’s a good idea to come today? Jonghyun is down with fever’ Jonghyun’s mum told him when he wasn’t being gestured to walk inside like usual whenever they would visit each other’s house.

Dongho started to worry even more when he heard this because not only Jonghyun rarely gets sick, this time though it sounded much more horrible than just a normal cold.

‘Aunty, is it ok for me to see him even just for a little bit? I just need to make sure he is ok.’ Dongho slightly begged with a worried face shown.

Jonghyun’s mum seemed to be in thought for a few seconds and she let him in after, ‘He is in his room. Please make sure he is ok for me? You can stay longer if you like.’ The last sentence seemed to be odd to Dongho for someone who tried to prevent him from seeing Jonghyun, but he shrugged it as he had someone else to worry about at the moment.

Dongho slightly sprinted towards the second floor missing out the soft whispered, ‘Make him feel better Dongho-ah, you’re the only one who can.’ which came from Jonghyun’s mum who was smiling at the disappearing figure.

* * *

Until next chapter! Please let me know what you guys think of this :))


	2. Getting into the Problem Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Dongho came face to face, what will happen next?

* * *

Dongho stood in front of Jonghyun’s room with his hand on the door knob but not turning it yet as he felt a bit awkward still.

Dongho decided to knock on the door softly and waited for Jonghyun to open, but instead what he could hear from inside was a small ruckus as if something or someone had fallen which followed by a small whispered, ‘Mum, I don’t want to eat right now, just leave me alone please.’ This made Dongho confused as the way Jonghyun’s voice travelled didn’t make him sound like he was sick.

‘Jonghyun-ah, it’s me.’ Dongho said, notifying Jonghyun that it wasn’t his mum outside his door, he was hoping that Jonghyun would let him in and talk.

There was a loud ruckus later on and Dongho was greeted by silence for a couple of minutes before the door slowly opened with Jonghyun hiding behind the door peeking through outside as if the light was going to blind him.

‘Dongho-ah, shouldn’t be at school? I have a cold, I don’t think you should be anywhere close to me. I don’t want you to get it.’ Jonghyun ended the conversation without looking at Dongho even once and tried to close the door but Dongho reacted so quickly with his hand and prevented it. He had a feeling if he were to let this chance to talk to Jonghyun go then it would take ages again for them to get back to normal.

After a while realising that Dongho wasn’t gonna let the door closed, Jonghyun released the hold and let the door fall open revealing a dark room with no lights coming from outside.

Dongho stepped into the room and looked at the mess that was on Jonghyun’s bed.  _ He hasn’t left his bed at all _ , was what he thought.

‘Jonghyun-ah, what happened? Are you ok? You’re not really sick are you?’ Dongho stepped closer into Jonghyun who was already sitting on his own bed but still refusing to look at Dongho’s face.

‘Nothing happened, I was just thinking about something and when I had realised it was already morning so I had mum talk to school to mark me as absent for today. I will be back tomorrow though!’ Jonghyun’s voice was strained as he tried to make it cheerful but failed to do so.

Dongho frowned at this and moved his right hand to the bottom of Jonghyun’s jaw forcing him to look at him.

‘You haven’t been sleeping or eating Jonghyun-ah, you’re a mess. What is it that you could be thinking of but won’t tell me about? I’m worried... ‘ Dongho said as he caressed Jonghyun’s cheek.

‘It’s nothing…’ was all Jonghyun could say.

Dongho had started to get angry and put slight force onto his grips that were now holding Jonghyun’s shoulders as if to shake him into reality. ‘Whatever it is, I need to know. Isn’t that what I am? Your friend that you can share your happiness and sadness for?’

Jonghyun forced a small smile,’Yep and that’s all there is to it. A friend.’

Dongho was completely confused by this and replied, ‘What do you mean? I really don’t understand you anymore. First we are not hanging out as much together anymore as you always sit between Aron-hyung and Minki and now you wouldn’t give me a chance to talk to you at all!’

‘That’s because you have Minhyun now.’ Jonghyun slightly choked to this and had put his head down trying not to show his emotion to Dongho.

‘What about Minhyun? What does he have anything to do with this?’ Dongho was still clueless as to why their new friend would have anything to do with their current situation.

‘You really have no idea right? It was because you started hanging together all the time that there is a distance between us!’ Jonghyun couldn’t take this clueless Dongho anymore and started yelling at him.

Dongho was stunned as Jonghyun had never raised his voice this loudly, no matter how many fights they got into they would never fight like this.

‘You started spending time with Minhyun ever since he came, at first I thought you were just being nice because he’s the new kid in school. But then you started sitting together and laughing at your own conversations not caring about others surrounding you! How would I feel when I saw that? Huh?’

‘I’ve had enough of this, I don’t know why I waited and thought that you would realise? I’m so dumb and yet I’m in love with you. But now I’ve lost my chance because you are in love with someone else… Now if you’re satisfied please get out and leave me alone.’

Jonghyun was now trying to push Dongho out of his door, not wanting to see his face after blurting out his confession. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Dongho didn’t move from his spot, not letting Jonghyun push him out. Instead he moved his body to push Jonghyun onto the corner and embraced him instead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this series was supposed to be only 2 chaptered but now I can't choose which ending I would go for, so hence the hold... But I promise it'll be fluffy <33
> 
> Sorry guys, I hope you guys are enjoying this... Please do comment and give tips where I can improve as well!
> 
> Also sorry for making Jonghyun sounded so weak in here TT


	3. to a new beginning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho faced Jonghyun with his feelings, they shouldn't have waited for the other to act and should have gone half way to meet each other instead.

* * *

Jonghyun and Dongho stayed in the corner for a moment until Jonghyun realised what they were doing and that he needed explanation as to what was really going on. While confused, he tried to pull away from Dongho but couldn’t as Dongho was embracing him tightly as if he was going to leave if he were to let go.

‘Dongho-ya, I think we need to sit down and talk… We can’t just stay like this. Please? I won’t do anything I promise.’ Jonghyun still tried to get away but in the end spoke, ensuring Dongho that he really wasn’t gonna go anywhere.

Dongho slowly let go of his hands from Jonghyun but had gripped his left hand, gesturing to him to go over to his bed so they could talk.

‘Ok, let’s start from the beginning. I’ll do the talking and you answer yes or no, ok?’ Dongho started talking and Jonghyun had nodded agreeing to the suggestion made.

‘You distanced yourself because you like me and you think I like Minhyun?’ Dongho asked and Jonghyun blushed at this but nodded nevertheless unable to say a single word further.

Dongho’s expression went from stern into soft after realising what he had just found out from his childhood friend. He had always thought that Jonghyun does have feelings for him but because he was just acting like how they usually do (with the extent of touchy feeling here and there but never worded out), he had done the same thing like what Jonghyun did. Which was to wait until the other realised their feelings and confessed.

So yes, Dongho was also in love with Jonghyun. Both of them were clueless and dumb. Anyway that wasn’t the problem, so he needed to get this misunderstanding underway cause he has a boyfriend to pursue.

Dongho wasn’t one to word out how he was feeling, so he actioned it instead. He kissed Jonghyun for a bit and then let go when he felt Jonghyun starting to realise what was happening and then hugged him softly and ended with, ‘I like you too Jonghyun-ah.’

Jonghyun was stunned because he didn’t know that Dongho was feeling the same. He was too focused on Minhyun and now he felt guilty for making Minhyun to be the bad guy. But as to why were they spending so much time together, he still didn’t know why.

As if Dongho knew what Jonghyun was thinking, he started explaining, ‘At first I was actually just helping Minhyun getting used to our school, then yes the more I talked to him the closer we got. Somehow in the middle he also realised how I have feelings for you but is just waiting. So he kept on pushing me into confessing but I was not confident. Then in the middle he had a bit of trouble with his own boyfriend.’ Jonghyun’s eyes were wide because he didn’t expect Minhyun to be in a relationship with someone else. Then again how could he know since he barely talked to the guy?

‘He started talking about how he is in a long distance relationship as his boyfriend at his previous school and is younger by a year in grade. Not that he wasn’t trusting him, but he knew that others also liked him so he was actually getting worried. He wanted to ask how to deal with jealousy and was asking for some advice, but actually I wasn’t giving much help because I’ve never been in a relationship myself so ended up talking about how both of us would spend time together instead but that seemed to help him?’ Dongho smiled over the memories of him talking to Minhyun that time. 

‘So then he thought of making his boyfriend jealous instead and that’s when we started hanging out together, all just to see if his younger boyfriend would feel a bit possessive or not. It worked out well but then ours didn’t work out instead. So I panicked and started asking him what to do. Today when I went to school, the minute I knew you were not there, I was fidgeting the whole time and when Minhyun saw all he said was one word. _Go!_ And before I knew it I was already heading towards here.’

‘I hope this clears the misunderstanding we had. Though I have to admit that both of us were clueless and had a bad habit of waiting for the other to do something instead. That’s why…’ Dongho stopped and was looking towards Jonghyun, touching his eyes lightly where he could see that the other had actually been crying and worrying over who knew how long. 

Dongho’s face started to get closer to Jonghyun’s. He started kissing from his hair, headed towards forehead, then to his cheeks (and slightly pinched it because it was blushing bright pink) and ended on the lips. 

Dongho then pulled away all of a sudden, making Jonghyun whine at the warmth loss on his lips. ‘Can I please hear your side at least before we continue?’ 

Jonghyun was a mess and was stuttering on how to convey his feelings, then Dongho saved him by putting their lips together again and whispered, ‘It’s ok, I’m just joking. I know how you feel completely already. You don’t have to say a single word.’

Dongho ended up staying the night at Jonghyun’s place as he didn’t want to let him go just yet. Though technically he lived just a block away so it wasn’t a problem. He let Jonghyun’s mum know that he was spending the night and bid her good night. 

Jonghyun’s mum was squealing and texted Dongho’s mum right away with a message saying, ‘They’re finally together! Now we can live in peace.’ 

  
  


The next day came with Jonghyun snuggling into Dongho’s big body. He looked up and started blushing still thinking how they ended up like this because of a misunderstanding. He hoped that no other fights would come in between them in the future. 

Jonghyun got up from the bed and was about to head towards the bathroom to get ready where he felt a hand yanking him back to bed. 

‘Five more minutes Jonghyun-ah.’ Dongho whispered and put a kiss onto his forehead and snored away. 

Jonghyun stayed there snuggled up to Dongho until it was time to go. 

—

As the school came to their view , it was Minhyun who spotted them first. All smiley while holding hands heading towards their usually sitting spot. ‘Ah, you finally did it Dongho-ya! Now we can do a double date!’ Minhyun squealed at the sight in front of him. 

Aron and Minki both looked at both of them and gave a thumbs up. 

Both Jonghyun and Dongho blushed and thanked their friends. Then Jonghyun came closer to Minhyun and whispered something to his ear, which made Dongho look like a lost puppy because he didn’t know what Jonghyun was telling Minhyun about. 

When Jonghyun finished, the other three looked at Minhyun weirdly because he was blushing madly for no reason. 

Jonghyun just motioned to them that it was nothing and promised Dongho that he would tell him later. 

When it was just the two of them then Dongho demanded Jonghyun to tell him what the conversation he had with Minhyun was all about. 

Jonghyun just shrugged and said, ‘All I said was should he have any issues with his boyfriend that he can always come and join us instead.’

Dongho was speechless at the idea at the first glance but replied with, ‘Hm, not a bad thing.’ and pecked Jonghyun’s cheek.

Their world is now complete with each other.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!
> 
> This was supposed to be a short fic (non chaptered), thank you for staying with me until the end!
> 
> If you like I'm @arisadraconis on twitter, hit me up, I'd like to meet and talk to new LOVEs. 
> 
> Until next time! <333


End file.
